


Kiss me

by Peppermint_candies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Based off a video, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps she really needed to thank her roommate for begging her. Or perhaps she need to buy her several shots later that night. Jemma can't believe she's going through with this. </p>
<p>This stupid kissing experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> **remember that strangers kissing each other video/gif set that was going around? Yeah… It inspired this… :3**

-

She can’t believe Skye talked her into this. She knew better than to agree but after listening to Skye beg her to come along it just to quiet her seemed to honestly pay off.

Standing in a room full of people. The woman on one side and the men on the other Jemma eyed them. Surprised at the few faces she did recognize in the crowd. Such as the two guys who regularly sat with her at lunch. Both whom she’s jokingly called her security detail after they fended off a would be creep.

She smiles and sends a little wave to them. One return it the other nods which is fine that’s how it usually is.

But then she sees someone else. He’s leaning against the wall looking like he’d rather be somewhere else entirely. Jemma doesn’t blame him either but she can’t help but appreciate how nice looking he is.

Then as she’s scoping out the other side her name is called and she doesn’t get to see who is following her to the camera.

She’s signed in and all the correct forms and such are taken care of and then she gets to meet her mystery man.

-

Jemma won’t admit but she’s grateful it isn’t one of the two guys she knows out there. That would have been awkward. But instead she’s met with the beanie clad man she was looking at early. He stand almost hunched into himself and he can’t help the smile that forms. “Hi…” She says quietly because she’s just as nervous as he is apparently.

"Hello…"

"I’m Jemma…"

"Fitz… Um.. Should we… Yeah?" He mumbles about and Jemma can’t stop the smile that continues to spread.

"Yeah." She says before stepping closer. They go slow because its still awkward. They never met before and oh wow he’s even prettier up close.

She can’t help but think he’s got the prettiest blue eyes she’s ever seen as he leans in carefully.

"This is still really awkward." He murmurs and she grins before she leans all the way in.

There is a second or two where they stand there lips on lips not moving. It’s weird and nice and kinda perfect for that half a second then he finally moves and kisses her a little harder. It starts something because next thing she knows she’s wrapping her arms around his neck trying to get closer to him and she can feel his hands slipping down to hold her hips.

Wow she can’t think about anything but the feel of him and how close he is to her. She honestly wants more. She wants to get to know this man she’s kissing and maybe even kiss him more.

Pulling back she smiles gently at him and gosh all she can think at that moment is how wonderful his lips felt against her and how beautiful his eyes were. They were a darker shade of blue and she couldn’t stop staring.

"Wow…" He murmured softly. 

"Yeah… Wow." Jemma replied stepping back.

-

Perhaps she really needed to thank her roommate for begging her. Or perhaps she need to buy her several shots later that night. Jemma didn’t know and she kind of didn’t want to let go of the man still holding her hand. “What did you say your name was again?” She asks and giggles because he grins and she can’t help the smile.

"Leo… Leo Fitz." He says shyly looking at her with a small smile.

"Leo Fitz…." She repeats. She likes the way his name rolls off her tongue and wow he looks super adorable as he blushes around her. "Jemma… Jemma Simmons." She adds smiling.


End file.
